User blog:22kingdomheartsfan/LOTM: Mageddon Trilogy: Game Over
This is just some random idea I had which I got from the Batman Arkham series. Like how the Gotham villains talk to Batman after he dies, the idea here is seeing what certain characters would say to others if they lost a fight. Beerus Ruby Rose So this is who that old wizard puts is faith in? What a fool. You really though you even had a chance against me Ruby Rose? None can match the power of a Destroyer. You know what the funny thing is? I wasn't even using 10% of my power. Well looks like Marluxia gets what he wanted after all. Should be quite a show. (Yawn) That was boring.... Maybe watching the end of the universe will lift my spirits. (Holds up his hand) And now Ruby Rose. You're quest comes to an end.﻿ Doomsday Asura (Asura's Wrath) (Lifts up Asura) DIIIIIE!!! (Inpales his head) Rascal Tron Bonne Oh what a world! Oh what a world! Tron Bonne has been melted! What a shame! "Laughing" Yu Narukami Persona boy. You're "Bonds" with everyone else is getting worse and worse! Maybe they need a clown like me! Ha! Kiritsugu Emiya And so... The Monster known as Kiritsugu Emiya and his Bizarre Path... Came to the Genocidal conclusion. Tohru Adachi Ruby Rose So kiddo. Still feel like a hero? (Sighs) And here I was hoping for something more fun. So you REALLY thought having a Persona would help you? Think again. (Magatsu Izanagi appears) MANGLE HER! MAGATSU IZANAGI!! (Inpales Ruby's and the screen turns to static) Naoto Shirogane So... Still think you can play the big boys, kid? Of all the people that wizard chose.... What a waste. Marisa Kirisame Shirou Emiya (Look at Shirou with worry) Uh... Boy? You okay? Come on I was holding you shouldn't be this hurt. Right? Haha! I, the great magician Marisa, has captured this boy! (Sighs) I really didn't want to do that... Miku Izayoi Naoto Shirogane (Fight) Oh no. You're not dying Naoto. This time you won't resist me. (Sing a note) This is what happens to those who betray me. (Sigh) I had hopes for our future Naoto.... Oh well. You would have been replaceable anyway.﻿ (Walks away) Naoto Shirogane (Ally) N-Naoto? Naoto!? … No... My sweet Decteive Princess... Beelzebos Kiritsugu Emiya That's what you get for betraying Satan! ("Singing") We'll gonna kill off Emiya! We'll gonna make him pay! Oh wait! We did! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will exterminate The Emiya Bloodline and the women here will forever be my Devilish hands! The Einzbern's Mansion... Burning. And The Monster burns with it. Just like his "dead mom".﻿ Nagito Komaeda Shirou Emiya Saber Sakura Matou Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long Dark Sakura Rin Tohsaka Crona (Sighs) What a pity... Sakura Matou Kurumi Tokisaki Kurumi Tokisaki Shido Itsuka Shirou Emiya Sakura Matou DIO Jotaro Kujo Reinhardt Ashi Ruby Rose Maka Albarn Caulifla Zouken Matou Rin Tohsaka Handsome Jack Category:Blog posts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon